


Live and Let Die

by le_chat_vilain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Battle, Death, F/M, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and his queen battle it out with the orcs at Gundebad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live and Let Die

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of a prompt via Tumblr for Thranduil and his queen fighting side by side.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Live and Let Die" by Sir Paul McCartney, covered by Guns N Roses. 
> 
> I had some sneaky fun at exploring what parts of his personality Legolas inherits from his mother too.

“Thranduil!”

She watched from above in horror as her love was thrown from the back of his elk into a ring of bloodthirsty orcs. They had him surrounded as he crouched before them on thestone. The battle raged around her, and yet all she could hear was the buzz of panic in her ears, punctuated by the rapidly increasing beat of her heart as the adrenalin rush set in. She had to get down there, as skilled as he was and as much faith in him that she had, there was no chance he could slay them all on his own. Stringing three arrows across her bow, she began to eliminate the orcs in her path, all the while keeping one eye on him as they began to close in.

Finally reaching a lower level of the scaffolding, she leaped down into the fray, sending an arrow flying into the skull of an orc at Thanduil’s back before her feet hit the ground just inches before it’s corpse. They backed up to each other as she strung her bow once more, ready to fight by his side as king and queen.

“I had this under control you know.”

“Of course you did, A’maelamin. You know me though, I could never resist a grand entrance, or a fight.”

“You take the right, I’ll take the left?”

“Highest body count wins?”

“Loser cleans the victor's weapons and armour for the next century?”

“You have yourself a wager, my love.”

“Stay where I can see you.”

“Always.”

They broke from their huddle and plunged into battle, her arrows flying three and four at a time, his swords slicing through the pale grey flesh of their enemies like butter. They had come to Gundebad to fight for their kingdom and their people, and they would fight to the death against all odds if they had to.

 ***

“That’s twelve!”

Gazing over his shoulder at her as she called out he was unable to keep from grinning. He wrenched his sword from the neck of the slain beast before him, kicking it down to the ground. Their lives were in the balance but in her usual charming fashion she had managed to make a game of it.

“Fifteen! I hope you like cleaning swords!”

“Liar! That one is still twitching!”

Looking at an orc by his feet, he noticed the creature was indeed still alive. He loved his wife but he was not cleaning arrows for the next hundred years, he could not let her win. He bought his boot down on the orc’s head with enough force to squash it like a pumpkin.

“Happy now?”

“Fifteen! I hope you like cleaning arrows!”

“You know well and good that I do not! Seventeen!”

As the heads of the final two orcs caught in his deadly spin hit the ground, he turned to face her again, intending to aid her now that he had cleared his share of the area. What he saw cut deeper than any blade could have ever done.

It happened as though the world was in slow motion, an enemy she thought dead rose behind her as she strung her bow and loosed an arrow at another. He threw one of his gleaming silver swords at the foul beast, but he was not fast enough. Just as his blade lodged itself in the throat of the creature, its long dagger came protruding through her chest, a devastating and strangled gasp escaping her lips as her eyes found his across the carpet of corpses, his shock and terror mirrored on her face.

She slumped to her knees as blood gurgled in her throat, seeping from her mouth as she coughed and spluttered. As she tried to say a final goodbye, the light left her eyes and she fell limp and lifeless to the ground.

Reality set in as he heard his heart shatter into a thousand pieces, a part of his soul ripping out and following her into the beyond. Racing to her side, he dropped his weapons and removed the dagger from her back. He cradled her in his arms, hugging her to his chest as he let out a roar of pure anguish. 

The temptation to reach for the knife strapped to her back and join her in death was so incredibly strong, he caught his fingers hovering over it as it called to him. The thought of facing an immortal life without her was almost too much to bear, but he knew in his heart he had no choice; Legolas could not be left to live in this world alone.

As he heard the next hoard of enemies approach, he steeled his resolve. Laying her body down before him, he kissed her lips gently one final time.

_Farewell, A’maelamin. Gi melin._


End file.
